


Floating over the Floor

by Danawinter



Series: Elsamaren Week: Bridge to 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Week (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danawinter/pseuds/Danawinter
Summary: Elsa is growing nervous for her dance with Honeymaren, but hopefully her dance partner and some old lessons will help her.Elsamaren week, Day 1: Dance
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Week: Bridge to 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Floating over the Floor

Elsa remembered the dance lessons she had had as a young child. As a future queen it was expected of her that she could join strictly in a routine, for when the neighbouring kingdoms would throw a ball. She had always been fond of the lessons, since they were part of the few classes that allowed her to move around. Most steps she learned with ease, and with every lesson she felt more free than the week before. But after she struck Anna, she never left the room. With everyday that she couldn’t control her powers, she grew more fearful. Most classes could be moved to her room and she could practice in private, but her favorite class was discontinued. The idea of holding someone’s hand in a dance only left her scared of hurting them, and the freedom that the music once brought her had left her body.

She was thankful that from the day she became queen, everyone had accepted her unwillingness to dance. Anna had tried to get her on the floor a few times, but aside from tapping her feet or making some twirls during the ice skating festivities, she hadn’t truly danced. Which is why she had dreaded the moment she was walking towards now. Anna’s coronation had just been completed, and they were now celebrating the occasion with a ball. The new queen had decided that the perfect way to show the united lands was to let the Protector of the Enchanted Forest dance with the captain of the Northuldra army. And so Elsa was walking towards the dance floor with Honeymaren by her side.

“Relax,” Honeymaren said, “we’ll be fine”, but Elsa felt her palms sweat. While the day had gone well, she couldn’t help but be reminded of her own coronation, four years ago. This had been a fine day as well, until the coronation ball. However, Elsa wasn’t one to give up and gave her dance partner a stiff smile and offered her hand. Honeymaren took it and put one hand on her shoulder. Elsa put her hand on her lower back and the band started to play. Calming herself, Elsa took the first steps, leading Honeymaren over the floor. From around the room, she felt dozens of eyes on her, and while Elsa was distracted by not trying to pay attention to the crowd and felt herself almost step on Honeymaren’s right foot. She looked down trying to avoid more missteps, but then heard the echo of her former dance teacher in her head.

_ “Eyes from the floor, child, look into your partner’s eyes,” she heard from behind her. _

_ “Sorry,” Elsa said, “I just don’t want to step onto Peter’s foot.” She took the boy’s hands again and got into position to start dancing again. _

_ “You don’t need to look at the floor to make sure of that,” Mrs. Larsen explained. “Instead try to follow Pete’s lead, and flow on the music. If you can truly connect to the dance, you won’t have to worry about hurting anyone. If you follow the music, you will float from step to step.” _

_ Elsa took the advice and focused on the music. She looked at Peter’s face and let him lead her around the room. Like her teacher promised, she felt herself flow like that violin that was playing in the small band. That was, until Peter stepped on her foot. _

Remembering the advice, Elsa looked up into Honeymaren’s eyes, who was smiling at her comfortingly. It was up to her to lead now, something her lessons had never prepared her to. So she held onto the brunette’s hand a bit more tightly, and moved with more confidence. Honeymaren’s smile turned into a grin and Elsa chuckled with excitement. It had been over fifteen since she had danced like this, but it felt like stepping into a dream. With the movements being natural for her again, she could focus on the world around her again. Like how the band seemed to play with such joy, or how her partner’s hair seemed to smell like pinecones. As she felt the music come to a close, Elsa decided to go for a big finish, and she spun around and dipped Honeymaren on the final beat.

Around them people started to clap, but Elsa’s eyes were only focussed on the face that was now close to hers. She stood upright again with and let go of Honeymaren’s hand. “Thank you for helping me get through this, Maren.” She said as she moved them both off the dancefloor.

“The pleasure was all mine. Should I get us something to drink?” Honeymaren asked. Elsa nodded and Honeymaren walked towards the waiter.

Behind her, Elsa heard Anna whisper to Kristoff, “I told you it would work!”

“What would work?”

“Oh, hey Elsa, great dancing skills there!” Anna chuckled nervously.

“Anna, what would work?”

“Look, you and Honeymaren have been dancing around your feelings for each other for weeks now. I just wanted a little chance to put the two of you together to see if there would be sparks, which by the way there totally were.”

“Sparks?”, Elsa wondered, “I did feel like we were floating for a little bit.” Anna grinned, never having seen her sister like this before.

Meanwhile Elsa’s eyes trailed over to the other side of the ballroom, to see Honeymaren return with two drinks in her hands. She realized that Mrs. Larsen had been right all along, after following the music, she could feel herself float with every step she took with Honeymaren. With a skip in her step she walked towards Honeymaren, planning to finish her drink quickly so they could be back on the dancefloor as quickly as possible.


End file.
